Come Back Home
by DearestLu
Summary: Luhan datang ke konser EXO di Beijing dan bertemu dengan Sehun setelahnya. Fluff dan smut. (EXO, Hunhan)


.

.

 **COME BACK HOME**

.

(terinspirasi dari: aminoapps page/k-pop/7489186/luhan-rumored-to-be-in-exos-concert-in-beijing)

.

.

* * *

Kadang Luhan lupa bahwa Sehun lebih muda darinya. Terutama ketika sekarang mereka tidak bisa bertemu langsung dan ia hanya bisa melihat Sehun dari _fancam_ yang diunggah di media sosial, atau di acara televisi. Wajahnya dibalut _make-up_ tebal yang membuatnya terlihat seperti personifikasi dari kesempurnaan (tapi Luhan lebih menyukai Sehun yang tanpa make-up, dengan noda bekas jerawat di dekat bibirnya dan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata, karena itu Sehun miliknya, bukan Sehun yang dijual sebagai mimpi untuk gadis-gadis muda). Sehun yang menari dengan penuh percaya diri, dengan wajah serius dan mata yang menatap tajam ke kamera, pemandangan yang dulu bisa disaksikannya langsung dengan berdiri di sebelah Sehun sekarang sudah begitu jauh. Dadanya masih merasa sakit melihat member EXO menari di panggung Beijing sementara ia hanya bisa menonton dari kursi kompartemen.

Ia memijat dada kirinya, di atas jantung, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa keluar dari SM adalah pilihannya. Pilu mengisi rongga dadanya hingga Luhan ingin lari keluar dari stadium. Lalu Sehun meringkuk di atas panggung dan di dalam kepala Luhan hanya ada _aku seharusnya di sana! Aku seharusnya bisa membantunya!_ Tapi kemudian Sehun kembali berdiri dan tersenyum. Sang _maknae_ terus menari seakan ia memang dilahirkan untuk tampil di atas panggung.

.

Tapi Sehun yang ada di depannya sekarang sama sekali tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri itu. Ia terlihat lelah, sinar matanya redup, biarpun sama sekali tidak mengherankan setelah konser beberapa jam. Luhan bisa mendengar isak pelan dari pemuda yang menyandarkan kening di bahunya.

"Maaf," suara Sehun terdengar lirih, pilu, " _gege._ "

Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sehun, memeluk pemuda itu erat.

Sehun menolak berbicara padanya sejak keputusannya untuk keluar dari SM final. Ia tahu bahwa Sehun hanya kecewa karena ditinggalkan, bukan karena membenci keputusannya. Sampai ketika Luhan meninggalkan Seoul untuk kembali ke tanah kelahirannya, Sehun tidak mengucapkan apa pun. Ada kekosongan dalam dadanya, ketika ia melangkah masuk ke dalam pesawat dan tahu bahwa ia mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali. Rongga itu terasa memakan hatinya ketika ia berpikir bahwa ia mungkin tidak akan pernah berbicara dengan Sehun lagi.

.

Empat bulan kemudian Luhan mendapat banyak panggilan dari nomor Korea, tapi ketika ia menjawab tidak ada suara yang terdengar.

Dua bulan setelahnya, Sehun menelponnya. Ia tidak mengatakan banyak hal. Hanya 'maaf' dan 'aku merindukanmu, hyung'. Tapi Luhan mengenal Sehun lebih dari siapa pun. Ia mengenal suara tertahan dan ketakutan dan hancur, _oh hati yang hancur._ Dan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum, membisikan _'wo ai ni'_ ke gagang telepon seperti bagaimana ia dulu membisikannya di telinga Sehun setiap malam.

Ia menghabiskan sepuluh menit mendengarkan Sehun terdiam, terisak, dan akhirnya membisikkan ' _saranghaeyo'_ sebelum menyudahi panggilan.

.

.

"Aku melihatmu mengganti _profpic_ dengan foto kesukaanku," ujar Luhan ringan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, menepuk punggung Sehun yang masih memeluknya. Tidak ada gunanya berandai-andai, ia sudah keluar dan ia tidak bisa kembali lagi.

Luhan menyukai foto Sehun di Die Jungs, berkali-kali mengatakannya pada pemuda yang lebih muda itu. Ketika Sehun tiba-tiba mengganti _profpic_ -nya setelah kepergiaannya, Luhan teringat pada satu malam yang mereka habiskan berdua melihat hasil foto-foto itu. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu, tapi ia yakin Sehun tersenyum. Mungkin ia juga mengingat malam yang sama, ketika mereka mengobrol di balik selimut tebal, tertawa tertahan dan berbisik-bisik, jemari yang tertaut, dan kecupan di kening.

"Aku suka warna rambut barumu," balas Sehun singkat, dengan bibir menempel pada leher Luhan dan membuat pemuda mandarin itu merinding ketika Sehun bicara. Baru tadi siang ia mengecat rambutnya dengan warna hitam.

Luhan tertawa.

"Dulu kamu bilang kamu suka melihatku dengan rambut pirang!"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan Luhan merasa jantungnya berhenti sesaat. Untuk pertama kalinya malam itu, Sehun benar-benar menatap matanya. Kening mereka bersentuhan dan ia bisa merasakan nafas Sehun menyentuh kulitnya. Senyum lembut di wajah Sehun membuat jantungnya berhenti.

"Kau terlihat luar biasa dengan rambut apapun."

Luhan menghela nafas dan menutup matanya. Sebelum Sehun bergerak pun ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Sentuhan kecil di bibirnya, Sehun menggunakan ujung lidah untuk menggodanya, lalu pemuda itu menciumnya. Luhan membuka mulut, mengundang Sehun untuk masuk. Tanpa harus menunggu lama, lidah Sehun sudah ada di dalam, menelusuri dinding mulutnya. Luhan mengerang ketika Sehun menghisap lidahnya.

Ia bersyukur mereka bertemu di hotel, jauh dari mata-mata yang mengawasi seluruh pergerakan mereka.

.

"Aku mencoba melupakanmu, _ge_ ," gumam Sehun sambil menghujani wajah Luhan dengan kecupan-kecupan singkat. Kening, pipi, hidung, pelupuk mata, "tapi..."

Sehun tidak meneruskan kalimatnya, lebih memilih untuk kembali mencumbu bibir Luhan.

"Tapi apa?"

Luhan meletakan kedua tangannya di dada Sehun, mendorong pemuda itu pelan agar bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Tidak sabar ingin kembali mencium Luhan, Sehun melenguh dan menarik leher pemuda berambut hitam itu mendekat.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa," Sehun menggigit bibir bawah kekasihnya, "tidak mau."

Helaan nafas terdengar ketika Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun seraya menengadahkan kepalanya agar pemuda satunya bisa lebih leluasa mencium lehernya.

Sesaat tidak ada yang berbicara. Sehun menggigit leher hyung-nya itu, sengaja ingin meninggalkan banyak bekas gigitan di sana. Seakan jejak yang ditinggalkannya di atas kulit Luhan mengukuhkan kepemilikannya. Luhan membiarkan pemuda itu melakukan apa yang ia mau, tahu bahwa Sehun memiliki banyak kegelisahan. Selalu takut Luhan akan meninggalkannya. Jika hal kecil ini bisa membuat Sehun merasa lebih baik, ia tidak keberatan.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi di panggung tadi?"

Luhan menyisir rambut Sehun yang menutupi mata, kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat di pelupuk matanya. Pemuda yang lebih muda itu berbaring di bawahnya, kedua tangannya memegang pinggang Luhan.

Awalnya Sehun tidak langsung menjawab, berpura-pura tidak mengerti pertanyaan yang diajukan. Ia tidak ingin mengingat lagi bahwa ia sempat hampir menangis, depresi di atas panggung. Tapi Luhan kemudian menggigitnya di atas tulang belikat dan ia merintih pelan. Sehun mengeratkan cengkramannya di pinggang luhan.

"Tentu saja karena ada _gege_ menonton kami, _"_ jawab Sehun tidak sabar sambil mengangkat panggulnya agar kejantanannya menyentuh milik Luhan. "Kamu seharusnya berada bersama kami."

Luhan tertawa pelan, tapi ada sesuatu di matanya yang membuat Sehun menangkupkan satu tangan di pipi pemuda mandarin itu dan mengulum bibirnya lembut. "Aku rindu kamu, Lu."

Suara desahan terdengar. Mendengar namanya diucapkan oleh pemuda itu membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Sehun hanya memanggil namanya ketika mereka sedang berada di ranjang. Agar tidak keceplosan semisal mereka di atas panggung, katanya. Setiap kali ia mendengar namanya terucap dari mulut Sehun, jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih cepat.

Luhan menciumi rahang Sehun, tangannya meraba-raba dada bidang pemuda itu. Cengkraman di pinggangnya terasa sakit, tapi Luhan tidak berkata apa-apa. Kalau ia beruntung, ia akan mendapatkan bekas tangan Sehun di tubuhnya. Pengingat sentuhan kekasihnya ketika Sehun kembali ke Seoul.

.

"Luhan, aku ingin..." ucapan Sehun terhenti ketika Luhan menggigit putingnya.

"Ya?"

Gusar, Sehun mengangkat panggulnya. Kemaluannya bergesekan dengan milik Luhan yang hanya bisa mengerang sebelum memukul pelan bahu pemuda yang lebih muda itu. "Sehun!"

"Aku tidak _bisa_ bertahan lebih lama, Lu," bisikan Sehun di telinganya membuat Luhan bergidik. Tangan Sehun yang meremas-remas bokongnya dan memaksa tubuh mereka menempel hingga penis mereka saling bergesekan sama sekali tidak membantu. Ia ingin membiarkan keadaan tetap begini saja. Saling bersentuhan hingga mereka mencapai klimaks. Tapi ia tahu Sehun menginginkan lebih dari ini.

Dan apapun yang Sehun inginkan, seandainya Luhan bisa ia pasti akan mengabulkannya.

Menggunakan kedua tangannya yang berada di dada Sehun untuk tumpuan, Luhan menahan pemuda itu dan bangkit dari posisinya. Rangkaian makian dalam suara parau Sehun terdengar gusar, tapi segera berhenti ketika Luhan membisikan _'sebentar'_ dan mengecup pipinya.

Luhan mengambil bungkus kondom dari meja dan segera kembali ke ranjang. Melihatnya kembali, Sehun tersenyum dengan mata setengah menutup, otomatis mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh Luhan. Tapi pemuda mandarin itu hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum menghindari tangan Sehun lalu mengambil posisi menduduki paha pemuda yang lebih muda itu. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak memainkan penis kekasihnya itu sebentar hingga membuat Sehun mengeluarkan rangkaian makian,

" _Luhan,_ " ujar Sehun parau di antara erangannya, "aku tidak akan bertahan kalau kau terus melakukan itu."

Luhan tertawa, tapi menghentikan tangannya yang meremas-remas buah zakar pemuda di bawahnya. Ia membungkus kemaluan Sehun dengan kondom lalu meremasnya sekali, membuat Sehun kembali mengerang.

" _Wo ai ni, Shi Xun._ "

Bisikan itu satu-satunya aba-aba sebelum Luhan membuat tubuhnya turun di atas selangkangan Sehun, memasukan penis pemuda yang lebih muda itu ke dalam anusnya.

Sehun mengeluarkan suara teriakan tertahan. Dinding anus Luhan membungkus penisnya dengan sangat ketat, panas dan _ah. Ah. Luhan!_ Kemudian ia mengangkat panggulnya agar bisa masuk lebih dalam, dan Luhan mulai bergerak naik turun dan _Jesus._ Tubuhnya terasa terbakar, _panas._

Luhan membuka mulutnya dan merintih, mengeluarkan suara-suara yang membuat Sehun ingin melakukan lebih banyak lagi. Ia ingin melihat Luhan menangis terisak-isak ketika Sehun menghujamkan penisnya keluar masuk lubang dubur. Dan Sehun pikir, ia tidak pernah melihat Luhan lebih menakjubkan daripada ini. Batang kemaluan Sehun di dalam anusnya, kepala menengadah hingga ia bisa melihat jakunnya bergerak-gerak lalu lubang anusnya mengetat dan _ah!_

Cairan putih keluar dari kejantangan pemuda Mandarin itu, mengotori perut mereka berdua. Sehun masih menggerakan panggulnya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya ia juga tidak tahan lagi dan ia mencapai klimaks di dalam Luhan.

.

.

.

"Kapan kamu kembali ke Seoul?"

Luhan berbaring di atas tubuh Sehun. Mereka berdua lengket dan kotor, tapi keduanya tidak peduli. Luhan menuliskan sesuatu dalam bahasa Mandarin di dada Sehun dengan jarinya.

"Lusa," jawab Sehun sambil menghela nafas panjang, salah satu tangannya mengusap-usap bagian belakang leher Luhan. "Aku tidak mau pergi."

Suara tawa hangat terdengar, sebuah kecupan mendarat di dada Sehun, lalu Luhan menjawab.

"Kau harus pergi, Shi Xun."

Tubuh Sehun gemetar hebat setiap Luhan mengucapkan namanya dalam bahasa Mandarin. Mendengar nama itu dilafalkan oleh kekasihnya membuat Sehun ingin mendorong Luhan ke lantai dan mencabulinya.

"Kamu akan pergi," ulang Luhan lagi, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada kiri Sehun, mendengarkan detak jantungnya, "tapi kamu akan kembali padaku kan? Setiap kau sempat."

Sehun tidak menjawab. Tapi ia membisikan nama Luhan terus menerus seperti mengucap nama Tuhan dalam doanya. _Luhan, Luhan, Luhan. Aku pulang._

.

.

 **END**

.

.


End file.
